


Jen jedna noc

by MaryBarrens



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Comfort Sex, Episode Related, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One Night Stands, one-sided
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Měla to být jen jedna noc. Tak proč to nemůže dostat z hlavy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jen jedna noc

**Author's Note:**

> Obsahuje spoiler k epizodě 3x14.

Hotch se silou vůle donutil odtrhnout pohled od Reida a vrátil se ke svým papírům, ale nemohl se soustředit. Písmena mu před očima tancovala a obrázky ztrácely ostré kontury a rozpíjely se. Cítil se… zmatený a frustrovaný. Ty… _myšlenky_ … ho rozptylovaly, odváděly jeho pozornost jinam a nedávaly mu spát. A teď mu to začalo zasahovat i do práce. 

Povzdychl si, odstrčil od sebe ty zatracené papíry dál a tužku hodil někam na stůl, do změti složek starých případů, protože to prostě nemělo cenu, opřel se do opěradla svého šéfovského křesla a se zavřenýma očima si klouby prstů promnul spánky. 

Byl idiot. Nechápal, jak to jenom mohl nechat zajít tak daleko. Jak to vůbec mohl _někam_ nechat zajít. Reid byl přece jeho podřízený! A on sám byl o tolik starší a nepřipravený na takové věci, byl rozvedený a měl dítě a měl se chovat za všech okolností zodpovědně a profesionálně, protože on měl přece svoje agenty na starost, měl je chránit a zajišťovat, aby po některém z jejich zásahů nemusel vyřizovat kondolence jejich rodinám, měl za nimi stát a možná se kvůli nim hádat se Straussovou a starat se o jejich blaho, ale určitě si je neměl, _v žádném případě_ si je neměl tahat do postele. 

Protože jakmile se vezmete kolegu do postele, notabene svého _podřízeného_ , zaděláváte si tím jedině na problémy, na nic jiného. 

Byla to od něj taková pitomost. A nic ho neomlouvalo, naprosto nic nemohlo omluvit nebo ospravedlnit jeho chování během té noci, ani to, že ho Haley uháněla kvůli jejich rozvodu, ani to, že už Jacka pořádně neviděl celé týdny, ani to, že mohl – že oni oba – mohli umřít, když trčeli v té zatracené výslechové místnosti s tím zasraným bastardem Chesterem Hardwickem. Nemohl to tím omluvit, ale dalo se to tak alespoň vysvětlit. 

Opět si povzdychl, tentokrát hlouběji a bezradněji a jeho pohled si našel svou cestu mezi napůl staženými žaluziemi na oknech jeho kanceláře a (po všech těch měsících už téměř automaticky) vyhledal Reida. Klouzal jím zlehka po mladíkových půvabných rysech, sledoval, jak se mírně usmívá nad něčím, co mu řekl Morgan, a nemohl se nabažit toho pohledu, přejížděl a hladil jím jeho tváře, čelo a rty, rty, jejichž chuť znal tak dokonale, přestože se jich doopravdy dotýkal jen jednou jedinkrát. 

Jenom jedinkrát, protože to byla jenom jedna noc. Jenom jedna, zatracená, bláznivá, báječná noc…

Bylo to toho dne, kdy byli s Reidem ve federálním vězení v Connecticutu vyslýchat Hardwicka a všechno šlo tak špatně. Věděl, že udělal strašnou chybu, když se nechal ovlivnit svými pocity a dovolil jim, aby ho ovládly, když provokoval Hardwicka a způsobil tak to, že se nejen on, ale i Reid dostal do smrtelného nebezpečí. Věděl, že to byla jedna z jeho nejhorších chyb. Protože to, že něco hrozilo jemu, nebylo tak hrozné, ale to, že byl kvůli němu v nebezpečí někdo jiný, že byl kvůli němu v nebezpečí _Reid_ … to bylo prostě hrozné. Nezodpovědné a neomluvitelné. A doteď si to nepřestal vyčítat. 

Protože, popravdě řečeno, Hardwick je skutečně mohl zabít. _Mohl_ to zvládnout, protože on neměl co ztratit, když byl zavřený ve vězení a čekal na popravu. Hotch si nepamatoval, že by kdy v životě cítil větší strach, než ve chvíli, kdy si uvědomil, že by mohl Reid kvůli němu, kvůli jedné jeho hloupé chybě přijít o život. Najednou se mu rozbušilo srdce a hlavu měl naprosto prázdnou, nemyslel na nic jiného než na to, že tomu musí zabránit. A proto měl v plánu se s Hardwickem klidně i poprat, aby jeho pozornost udržel stranou Reida, aby _jeho_ udržel stranou Reida, byl ochotný nechat se zmlátit, sakra, nechal by se klidně i zabít, obětoval by se, pokud by to bylo třeba k tomu, aby to Reid přežil. 

Jenže pak, zrovna když už se na něj Hardwick chystal vrhnout, Reid promluvil a přetáhl si tak veškerou vrahovu pozornost na sebe a Hotch naprosto zkameněl hrůzou. Co teď asi Hardwick udělá?, napadlo ho, ale nezmohl se na slovo, oči rozšířené, srdce splašeně bušící v hrudi, ruce studené strachy, neschopný pohybu. Ale Hardwick na Reida nezaútočil, jak Hotch čekal, místo toho na něj jenom zíral jako uhranutý a Reid mluvil, mluvil a mluvil, naprosto si ho k sobě připoutal vysvětlováním toho, proč se z Hardwicka stalo to, co se z něj stalo, proč dělal to, co dělal, a Hotch pořád čekal, co se stane, až Hardwicka přestane Reidova přednáška bavit a on se vrátí ke svým předchozím plánům, připravený zasáhnout a skočit mezi ně, udržet Hardwicka co nejdále od Reida, pokud se něco zvrtne. 

Ale nezvrtlo a než stačil Hardwick něco doopravdy udělat, objevily se vězeňské stráže a opět toho usvědčeného vraha, který jim mohl tak snadno ublížit, odvedli pryč. 

A Hotch byl ohromený a jen těžko věřil tomu, že to skutečně takhle dopadlo, bez zranění, bez krve, aniž by některý z nich zemřel. Bylo to… zhluboka se nadechl a nemohl odtrhnout od Reida pohled, protože se tak strašně bál, že pokud to udělá, Reid mu zmizí a on zjistí, že se spletl, že Hardwick Reidovi ublížil, že tomu nedokázal zabránit…

V naprostém tichu nastoupili do auta a Hotch se rozjel ulicemi, zatímco se koutkem oka stále díval po Reidovi, jenom aby se ujistil, že tam doopravdy je. A mladík tam byl, seděl vedle něj, ve tváři byl bledý a dlaně měl položené na kolenou, prsty křečovitě zaryté do látky kalhot, až mu zbělely klouby. Hotch se pořád cítil tak vyvedený z míry, pořád byl tak vyděšený a teď i plný úlevy, protože Reid tam _byl_ a srdce mu pořád tak zběsile tlouklo… A když pak na křižovatce zabočil doleva místo doprava, stále nic neřekl a Reid taky ne, jen dlouze, zhluboka vydechl a Hotch věděl, že Reid to taky ví, že sice netuší, kam jedou, ale ví, kde skončí, ví, kam ho – kam je oba – dnešní noc zavede, stejně jako to nějak podvědomě věděl Hotch. 

Proto když skončili v tom hotelu, když za nimi Hotch zabouchl dveře pokoje, nevypadal Reid překvapeně ani nechápavě, vypadal skoro konejšivě, jako by věděl, že ani Hotch si není pořádně jistý, co bude dělat, a proč tam vlastně jsou. Nevěděl, co bude dělat, nevěděl, co udělá, a zároveň to věděl, protože to bylo to jediné, co v tu chvíli udělat mohl, a tak Reida prudce, zoufale objal, obemkl paže kolem jeho těla a zabořil mu tvář do vlasů a lačně vdechoval vůni jeho šampónu, protože se potřeboval ujistit, že je Reid tady a s ním, že je v pořádku a že jsou oba dva ještě pořád naživu…

A pak najednou, než si vůbec stačil uvědomit, co se vlastně děje, ho Reid tvrdě přirazil zády ke stěně a přitiskl se k němu, tiskl se k němu celou délkou těla a všechny ta jeho kostnatá kolena a ramena a pánev Hotche tlačily a bodaly do těla, ale Hotch se odmítal toho pocitu vzdát a přitáhl si ho ještě blíž, a potom ho Reid políbil, ten nervózní a rozpačitý mladík ho líbal, oči zavřené a jeho pohyby tak vláčné a překvapivě zkušené, když přejížděl rty po těch jeho a pak je ochutnal jazykem a němě ho tak požádal o vstup dovnitř a Hotch jeho žádost vyslyšel a pootevřel rty, takže Reidův jazyk okamžitě vklouzl do jeho úst a propletl se s tím jeho a vůbec to nebylo něžné a konejšivé, bylo to prudké a zuřivé a zoufalé a silné a bylo to báječné a Reidova ústa chutnala tak dokonale… Hotch mu zajel prsty do vlasů a pevně mezi prsty držel ty dlouhé tmavé a hedvábné prameny, aby si mohl přitáhnout jeho hlavu ještě blíž a nastavit ji do lepšího úhlu, aby měl ještě lepší přístup…

Hotch zaklel a projel si prsty vlasy, protože – Byla to přece jen jedna noc, krucinál! – na tohle nesměl myslet, nesměl myslet na Reida, ne takovýmhle způsobem, jenomže si nemohl pomoci, před očima se mu jedna po druhé vynořovaly vzpomínky, tak jasné, tak křišťálově čisté, jako by se to stalo jen včera, vzpomínky na všechno, co následovalo po tom prvním, uspěchaném polibku…

Reid dlouho neváhal a pevně držel Hotchova ramena, stále ho tiskl ke stěně a sjel svými rty po jeho čelisti dolů až na krk a políbil ho právě na to místo, kde se mu pod kůží třepetal zrychlený puls, horce olízl to místečko jazykem a použil i zuby, ne bolestivě, ale zlehka a dráždivě a Hotchovy se rozechvěla kolena a musel mu obemknout paže pevně okolo pasu, aby se udržel na nohou a pak najednou cítil mladíkovy ruce na svém límci a jedno mladíkovo stehno se mu silně tisklo mezi nohy a on ucítil na svém stehně tlak Reidova vzrušení, jak se o něj mladík otřel a Reid mu rychlým pohybem rozvázal kravatu a hodil ji někam za sebe, aby mu mohl jeden po druhém rychle začít rozepínat knoflíky bleděmodré košile. A Hotch se nijak nebránil a sám zvedl ruce k límečku Reidovy košile a začal mu ji rozepínat, protože tohle bylo to, co potřeboval, potřeboval vědět, že je Reid v pořádku, potřeboval ho držet, potřeboval ho cítit u sebe, na sobě, pod sebou a všude okolo sebe…

Odstrčil se od zdi, ale Reida nepustil, tiskl ho pevně k sobě, a zatímco mu jednou rukou stále rozepínal košili, znovu ho políbil, vášnivě a hluboce a nedočkavě a Reid do polibku sténal, paže omotané okolo jeho krku a jeho steny se zlomily do tlumeného výkřiku, když se Hotchovi konečně podařilo rozhrnout mu košili, sklonit se k němu a přitisknout mu rty na hrudník. 

Šlapali si navzájem po nohou, ale nevadilo jim to, klopýtali napříč pokojem, v pevném objetí, a snažili se přitom zbavit tolika oblečení, kolika jen mohli a pak klesli na postel a strhali ze sebe zbytek, aby se k sobě konečně mohli přitisknout tak, jak to potřebovali, nazí a obnažení, zaklesli se do sebe, dotýkali se jeden druhého tak zoufale a vášnivě, protože to potřebovali vědět, potřebovali se _ujistit_ … Hotch se ještě jednou zmocnil mladíkových rtů, vpil se do nich a potom sklouzl po Reidově těle dolů, protože ho musel cítit, musel cítit všechno, musel ho _ochutnat_ … Vzal ho do úst a sám byl přitom tvrdý jako kámen, nepamatoval si, že by byl kdy předtím tak vzrušený, a potřeboval… potřeboval… 

Zmateně vzhlédl, když mu Reid zaryl nehty do ramen, a mladík se na něj díval, tváře zrudlé, vlasy rozcuchané a obličej zkřivený rozkoší, kousal se do rtu a vrtěl úpěnlivě hlavou a pak ho začal tahat zpátky nahoru, zpátky k sobě a on se podvolil, vytáhl se po jeho těle vzhůru, přičemž tiskl jemné, konejšivě polibky na jeho kůži všude, kam dosáhl, položil se mezi jeho roztažená stehna, přitiskl se k němu a horkost Reidovy kůže ho na těle skoro pálila, když se mladíkovi ještě jednou vpil do úst a zajel mu prsty do rozcuchaných vlasů, protože se toho doteku nemohl nabažit, protože Reidovy vlasy vůbec nebyly tak hrubé, jak vypadaly, ale byly jemné a hedvábné, když je svíral mezi prsty. Reid zavzdychal do jeho úst, nehty mu sjel po zádech, ale Hotch nevnímal bolest, a objal ho nohama okolo pasu a sám se pro něj otevřel. 

„Ošukej mě, Hotchi,“ vyzval ho chraplavým hlasem a zvedl pohled k jeho tváři, oči touhou ztmavlé skoro do černa. 

Hotch na něj pár vteřin ohromeně zíral a nemohl uvěřit tomu, že to Reid opravdu řekl, že to opravdu chce, jenže chtěl, žádal ho o to, a on nebyl natolik silný, aby to odmítl, protože, _ano, ano, samozřejmě, bože, ano!_ , on to taky chtěl, taky to potřeboval, a tak ho ještě jednou hluboce políbil a pak vklouzl do jeho těla, nejistě, ale dychtivě, pomalu, ale vášnivě, opatrně, ale se zoufalou potřebou mladíkovy blízkosti, ponořil se do Reidova těsného tepla a pokud mu přitom ze rtů uniklo pár tlumených vzlyků, ani si toho nevšiml, protože on doopravdy byl s Reidem, byli naživu a v pořádku, Hotch ho měl u sebe, Hotch byl nad ním a byl v něm… pohyboval se v něm a Reid mu ochotně vycházel vstříc, nabízel mu svoje tělo, protože to potřeboval stejně silně jako Hotch, prohýbal se pod ním, líbal ho a sténal a zoufale vzlykal a přejížděl mu nehty po ramenou a objímal ho pevně nohama, kolena mu tiskl k bokům, aby ho mohl do svého těla vzít ještě hlouběji, ještě silněji, ještě rychleji, _ještě, ještě, ještě, prosím_ …

Když pak oba ve stejnou chvíli vykřikli, rozprskly se Hotchovi před očima bílé jiskřičky a on najednou nic kromě nich neviděl, třásl se, protože ještě nikdy nezažil něco tak silného, jako bylo tohle, a pak se bezvládně zhroutil na Reidovo tělo, ale mladíkovi to nevadilo, protože ho stále objímal, držel si ho u sebe, tiskl ho k sobě a přejížděl mu prsty zlehka po zádech, zatímco nohy pořád držel okolo jeho pasu, protože se nechtěl vzdát té možnosti cítit ho všude, a Hotch se neodtáhl, protože nechtěl, _nemohl_ mladíka pustit, a tak ho držel v pevném objetí, klouzal rty konejšivě po jeho obličeji a slíbával mu z hebké kůže tváří ty horké slzy, prsty ho hladil po vlasech a užíval si ten báječný, hřejivý pocit jeho blízkosti. A tak taky nakonec usnuli, v pevném objetí a s nohama propletenýma, Hotch stále ještě uvnitř Reida, aby si byli tak blízko, jak to jen bylo možné. 

Probuzení nemělo vůbec nic společného s tou nocí předtím. Bylo tiché, nervózní a rozpačité. Když se konečně vymotali ze spleti propletených končetin, Hotch se nedokázal na Reida ani podívat a když vstali z postele, oblékli se, obrácení zády k sobě, nasedli do auta a rozjeli se zpátky do Quantica, zpátky do práce, zpátky ke svým životům, k těm životům, které vedli před touhle nocí. 

Nemluvili o tom, nepadlo o tom mezi nimi ani slovo, předtím, ani potom a ani nikdy jindy. Nebylo to třeba, protože oba dva věděli, co ta noc znamenala – byl to způsob jak sám sobě i tomu druhému poskytnout komfort, útěchu, ujištění, že jsou vážně naživu, nic víc a nic míň. Bylo to něco, co té noci potřebovali, ale nedávalo jim to žádný závazek, protože to prostě nemohlo pokračovat, ne takhle, věděli to oba, a tak nebylo třeba slov. Nikdy už se k té noci nevrátili, ani náznakem, protože to nebylo potřeba. Jejich vztah to nenarušilo, v práci měli stále ten striktní vztah šéfa a podřízeného, popřípadě kolegů, mimo práci byli přátelé, kteří měli strach, že se tomu druhému během pracovních povinností něco stane, stejně jako se báli o kohokoli jiného z týmu i mimo něj. Pokud Hotch věděl, nikoho z týmu nikdy nenapadlo je podezírat, protože k tomu skutečně nebyl ani ten nejmenší důvod. Mluvili spolu stejně jako předtím, rozebírali spolu případy a prezentovali profily. Nikdy mezi nimi nepadla jediná zmínka o té noci, ale jejich vztah se nezměnil, nebylo v něm žádné náhlé napětí, žádná rozpačitost, nejistota nebo stud. Nezměnilo se vůbec nic. Jako by se ta noc, kdy se tak zoufale potřebovali, vůbec nikdy nestala. 

Změnilo se jen jediné, Hotchův pohled na Reida. Protože on už v něm neviděl neobratného mladíka, který se zajímá o samé nudné věci a je nervózní, když si má s někým jenom tak popovídat, teď ho viděl takového, jaký doopravdy byl, viděl ho jako silného, nezávislého mladého muže, který si umí vzít to, co chce. Viděl v něm tu vášeň, kterou v něm poznal té noci, viděl v něm touhu po tom, mít někoho, kdo mu bude rozumět a kdo u něj bude, když ho bude potřebovat, viděl v něm potřebu po něčí blízkosti. 

A tohle všechno přitahovalo jeho pohled jako magnet a on od něj nemohl odtrhnout pohled, a ačkoli si toho snad zatím nikdo nevšiml, jeho pohled zůstával na Reidovi stále častěji a stále déle a on zapomínal na všechno okolo něj, když se na něj zadíval. Protože když se mu podíval do očí, viděl v nich ozvěnu té noci. Viděl v nich všechnu tu mladíkovu jistotu, dravost a zranitelnost a ten výraz naprosté rozkoše, když se hebce pohyboval v jeho těle a objímal ho, protože se bál, že když ho jen na okamžik pustí, přijde o něj. Viděl tohle všechno, kdykoli se na něj podíval a pomalu ho to přivádělo k šílenství. 

Tak proč, proboha, proč na tu zatracenou noc nemohl přestat myslet, proč na ni nemohl zapomenout stejně jako Reid?! 

Odpověď byla jednoduchá, přestože on se ji sám sobě říct zatím neodvážil. Pro něj – ačkoli tehdy to ještě nevěděl a i teď se to bál sám sobě přiznat – to bylo víc, daleko víc než jen jedna noc. 


End file.
